Samael
is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders 2. Overview He is a prince of demons. However, he rejected The Destroyer's rule in Hell and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. In the game, War frees Samael and makes a pact with him: War must bring him four Hearts of the Chosen in return for Samael's assistance in helping War reach the Tower. Samael's wings are turned upside down as a crude reference to the angels he betrayed. Name Samael is mentioned in Jewish mythology as prince of the demons, where he appears as accuser, seducer and destroyer. His name means "Blindness of God." Clearly he occupies the role of the principle of evil, opposed by Michael, the principle of good. He was the angel which wrestled with Jacob and then named him Israel. He tried to persuade Abraham not to offer his son for sacrifice. He and his cohorts were the angels who raped women early in the Genesis account, and gave birth to half-breeds, the Nephilim. Powers Although, it is unknown how powerful Samael exactly is, he is definitely a strong dark force to be reckoned with, as mentioned by Vulgrim. Even though he is imprisoned, he appears to give War several different powers, such as Shadowflight and Chronomancer. It is also pointed out that Samael's power is great enough to take on all four of the horsemen as he said to War when they first meet up. He is also able to see War's every action from a distance, thus he appears to have some level of omniscience. When his powers were restored, he boasts he is like unto a god. Intriguingly, Samael displays various vampiric traits. His prison encompassed a blood related mechanism, whereby gathered blood was sent to him to free him. It was through drinking the blood from the hearts of the chosen that he was able to regain his former powers. Every time he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals, bats are seen hovering the area of effect. También es puto Appearances Darksiders After the Apocalypse is over, Samael is imprisoned in the Scalding Gallow. Vulgrim tells War to find Samael in order to find out how to get to The Destroyers Spire. When War enters the center of the Scalding Gallow, he finds Samael who strikes him a deal, give him all four still-beating Heart of the Chosen one at a time. Before War leaves, Samael gives him the shadowflight ability. When War returns with the first heart, Samael tells him to bring the second, but that he must also deal with the Black Hammer. The Watcher accuses Samael of changing the deal but is knocked aside and called "filth" and "parasite". Samael than tells War to destroy The Watcher, but War only punches The Watcher after temporarily transforming into his Chaos Form and leaves. Samael thinks to himself that it was a moment of weakness but saw that War was the one who would take down the Destroyer's army on his own. War returns with the second heart and is rewarded by Samael with the ability to temporarily slow down time using the Chronomancer, then sends War off to the Ashlands to retrieve the third heart. When War returns with the heart, he is sent to the Iron Canopy retrieve the fourth and final heart. Once Samael has all four Heart of the Chosen he is glows with orange power pulsing around him as his original powers are restored. He then threatens War by saying that he could kill him, but he steps back and explains that he will not kill War because he (Samael) has a code by which he does business. Besides, he recognizes a "Quest for Revenge" when he sees one, and revenge he respects. Then he creates a portal for War to travel through. The Watcher tells War not to enter the Serpent Hole and that it may lead to Hell. War ignores him and continues through the portal, which leads him to The Black Throne. Samael says "We will meet again." as he watches War and the Watcher enter the portal to the black throne. Darksiders 2 It was confirmed by Joe Madereuria at SDCC 2011 that Samael will be appearing in Darksiders 2. Quotes Trivia *In Judaism Samael is the angel of death and the chief ruler of the Fifth Heaven. He looks a good deal different in Jewish texts than he does in the game, described in "The Ascension of Moses" as such: **There was another angel in the seventh heaven, different in appearance from all the others, and of frightful mien. His height was so great, it would have taken five hundred years to cover a distance equal to it, and from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet he was studded with glaring eyes, at the sight of which the beholder fell prostrate in awe. "This one," said Metatron, addressing Moses, "is Samael, who takes the soul away from man." *Of the 3 villains in the Book of Revelations, the dragon and the 2 beasts, Samael may be the second, Lamb-like, beast, since he rises out of the Earth or in Samael's case arose from his inferno-like prison. *The majority of the plot of the game revolves around helping Samael regain his power, implying he will be developed as a central character of the series. *He is located in Scalding Gallow. *In Persona 3, it shows Samael as a snake and refers his name as "Poison of God". Gallery Darksiders017.jpg|Samael and Lilith. ds_samael4.jpg|Full concept art. Samael_cutscene01.png|Enraged Samael. Samael_cutscene02.png|Not happy... not at all... Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Demons